


but i swear it is sweet

by inkyubus



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anal Sex, Dark Steve Rogers, FaceFucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, but only a minor mention, dark bucky barnes, sometimes that means killing people for tony, steve and bucky get fed up of bureaucracy and decide to do their own thing, tony makes bad decisions but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyubus/pseuds/inkyubus
Summary: Tony really shouldn't keep letting the Winter Soldier and the Captain fuck him into oblivion every few weeks, but when two predators are chasing you, you don't just politely ask them to stop.





	but i swear it is sweet

**Author's Note:**

> find me at inkyubus.tumblr.com or @inkyubus13 on twitter. this might be edited as i add more bits to it, as i am wont to do
> 
> title from hozier's "the angel of small death and the codeine scene"

Tony groaned and leaned back in his ergonomically perfect chair, stretching his spine out and rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes. He had been working 4 hours straight on trying to figure out the link between shipments of air defense missiles in the Hindu Kush and Doom tightening up Latveria's borders even more than usual. His eyes were dry and scratchy from staring at his screens, he had a migraine pounding at his temporal lobe, and his hands were shaking from not eating for most of the day.

That was the only reason he didn't notice someone outside his window.

The screech of his alarms sent him shooting from his armchair. No one should have been able to enter the penthouse floors without him being alerted. JARVIS was saying something about the balcony—the armor was still five floors down and all he had was a gauntlet a few feet away on the desk—

"Hey, shellhead."

Fuck.

"Why do you keep _doing_ this," Tony groaned, and turned to the bar to get a drink to calm his racing heart. The decanter top rattled as he poured himself a glass.

"I told him we should just call first, but you know Steve, always the drama queen," Bucky called, untying off his boots inside the balcony doors.

"Why are you taking your shoes off, stop that," Tony turned around, scotch in hand. "You’re not staying. I hope you know that."

"You say that every time, and yet," Steve grinned, easy. It was a little marred by the bloody man he was dragging by the leg, previously hidden by the shadows of the curtains.

"Who is that! Who is that and why does he look half-dead?!"

"This," Steve said, dropping the man carelessly, "is the logistics man for those weapons Doom is trying to get to the Latverian embassy in India through the Karakoram Range." Tony could feel his migraine increasing.

"Why the hell is Doom trying to get weapons to an embassy." Tony asked flatly.

"C’mon Tony, you know that already." Bucky stripped off his combat jacket. Tony could see the blood streaked across the straps. "Doom uses his embassy as an outpost for weapons so he can claim diplomatic need to obscure investigation. Something he can't do if he's caught using regular smuggling methods."

Tony drained his scotch and shoved the glass away. "You could have just sent this info to someone else instead of bringing him here to dirty my Italian marble floors."

"Good point," Steve said. "Buck? You wanna take him down to those SHIELD agents following us?"

"Will do." Bucky saluted, scooped up the unconscious man in a fireman's carry, and went back out to the balcony where Tony could now see a heavy duty grappling hook and a helicopter on the pad.

Tony looked back at Steve and jumped—Steve had silently padded across the room and was now about three inches from Tony's nose. "Thanks very much, you can go now."

"Aw Tony, that's not a real thank you."

Two big hands slid around Tony's waist and he fought the urge to let his knees buckle and lean into them. It should have been easy once he saw Steve’s nails had red under them. But Tony was the patron saint of bad decisions and clearly all his smarts had abandoned him at the first possibility of some good sex. Steve was still wearing his leather gloves, dark grey to match the rest of his suit, with dark navy blue padding and a star on his chest.

"Is this the new stealth suit?" Tony asked, slipping out of Steve's loose hold and going back to the crystal decanter of scotch. "Switched up SHIELD’s color scheme?"

"This one doesn't stain as easily," Steve said behind him and oh, bad idea, because now Steve had him boxed in against the bar counter. Tony's breath hitched as Steve's hands skimmed over his forearms and his thumbs stroked at the pulse in Tony's wrists.

"You look thinner. Haven't been eating?" Steve's voice was soft and almost calming. He was trying to lull Tony into softening up. People underestimated how good Steve was at just talking; spinning people into circles or convincing idiots to set down their weapons before Bucky shot them in the knee.

"I’ve been a little busy with this bullshit," Tony said. "And please stop getting blood on my suit."

"Is that a clever way of asking me to strip?" Steve asked, sounding amused. His breath was hot on the back of Tony's neck and his hands were still pinning Tony's wrists to the counter.

"You’re clearly not going anywhere and I paid a lot for this," Tony griped.

"Do you even know what brand you're wearing?" Steve asked. He pressed a kiss to the skin above Tony's collar and Tony shivered at how cold Steve’s lips still were from the March nighttime air.

"Givenchy."

"Wrong." Steve whispered in his ear. "Think that means you get a penalty."

"What is this, soccer? Un-American, Steve," Bucky's voice came back out of nowhere, making Tony jump again (god-fucking-shit-damnit) and lurch back into Steve's chest.

Steve moved away and Tony took the chance to breathe before there was a soft thud of combat leathers hitting the floor and Steve came right back. "Let’s go back to your stripping idea."

"I did not—"

"I take off something, you take off something."

"What about tall, dark, and homicidal over there?"

"A new nickname, I feel loved." Bucky clasped his hands over his heart and promptly dropped trou. "But I don't play games when I can just get to the point, sweetheart."

He cut an absurd picture, naked from the waist down and clothed only in his kevlar jacket and braces, with his sniper rifle still slung over his back. Tony fought the urge to laugh—that would give both Steve and Bucky the wrong idea about how he really felt about them being in his penthouse. Bucky placed the rifle gently on the sofa. He even patted it once like a dog before straightening up, eyes back on Tony. Half his face was lit up from the lights surrounding them and his slate-grey eyes gleamed silver for a second before he took a step forward. He looked smug about something.

Tony learned why three seconds later when Steve pulled Tony’s jacket halfway over his shoulders and had his belt unbuckled before Tony could voice a protest.

Tony shoved backwards, jamming his shoulder into Steve's sternum and slipping sideways through the gap before Steve could move again. "I don't know why you two keep thinking you can do this—"

"Because you enjoy it every time." Bucky's voice was just as lighthearted as before but it was obvious he wasn't joking around anymore. "You just want to pretend you don’t. You haven't activated the outer tower defenses even after we've used your balcony three times now to visit."

Bucky shifted so his hair hid his eyes but there were still red smears on his arms. There was absolute silence behind him, but Tony knew with all the knowledge of hunted prey that Steve was stalking up to him.

He could have protested a little more but Tony knew all his logic and fast-talking wouldn't erase the fact that he hadn't told anyone about the Captain and the Winter Soldier stalking him. Let alone set up any defenses against them.

Steve's hands took up their place on Tony's arms again. "If you don't want this, if you don't want the gifts and the attention, then just say the words, Tony." Gifts. Like they'd been sending flowers and candy instead of bloody terrorists and encoded files on supervillain plans. "Tell us and we'll go."

Tony, against all better judgement, stayed silent.

Bucky surged forward, taking Tony's mouth with all the fury of a hurricane, sliding his tongue between Tony's lips, invading until Tony was breathless and lightheaded.

His pants were being shoved down, over his bare feet, and he stepped out of them absentmindedly as Bucky pulled him up off the floor by the waist. His shirt was torn open and discarded and then Steve's bare chest was pressed up against his back. Tony half-turned towards him and Steve took his mouth while Bucky finally removed all his under armor, standing proud and naked in the lights of New York City streaming in through the windows.

Steve spun Tony back around and lifted him under the thighs so Tony could wrap his legs around Steve's stupidly tiny waist. "God, you always feel so good in my arms, Tony." Steve murmured to him. Those big hands squeezed the muscle under Tony's ass, kneading like he was making bread, digging in his short, blunt nails. Tony would almost find it painful if it didn’t light up his nerves and make his breath catch raggedly in his throat.

"We dream about you, you know." Bucky's voice carried. His words played off Steve's soft, sweet affections. "When Steve and I are in the shower after beating some assholes’ heads in.”

"You between us, begging," Bucky's teeth came down into Tony's neck, forcing a whine from Tony's throat. "Licking your pretty ass open until you're loose and wet and we can just slide in easy as anything."

"You in our bed," Steve continued. "Waiting for us, our sweet thing."

"You’d like that, wouldn't you, doll?" Bucky was walking now, leading Tony and Steve backwards to the master bedroom "In fact, since we're all about games tonight, let's have a little contest. Steve?"

"I’m in."

"First one to get Tony to come gets his ass." Bucky smiled devishly and Tony's world became a blur as two supersoldiers ran to his bedroom and threw him facedown onto the silk sheets.

Tony had two seconds to realize where he suddenly was before his ass was spread and Bucky licked a path from his balls up to his tailbone. Tony yelled, back arching and hips shoving back into Bucky's tongue, trying to get that sinful mouth on his hole. Steve did some kind of shimmying move that resulted in Tony sprawling across that chest again, this time digging his nails into Steve's pecs as Bucky's tongue screwed into his ass, lapping at the edges of the muscle until Tony started to loosen up.

"You’re so easy, baby, god you're so good." Steve's voice was starting to unravel. “Buck, give him a finger."

Cold metal circled Tony's rim and he yelped into Steve's neck as Bucky eased his thumb in. Trying to distract himself, he fumbled for Steve's cock, slicking up the shaft with precome and thumbing at the head. Steve's hips jerked, bouncing Tony up a little, and Tony laughed.

Steve seemed to remember the bet, because he stroked one hand down Tony's hip and over his thigh to Tony's cock and the other to his hair, pulling Tony's head up to stare into Steve's eyes for the first time that night. Steve stroked Tony's balls gently, sliding his thumb up and down the vein on the underside of his cock, tightening his grip as he stroked down.

 _He knows exactly how to do it_ , Tony thought dizzily, torn between moving forward into Steve's hand or backwards into Bucky's mouth. He was caught between their hands and Steve's eyes. Tony’s bed faced the window and with Steve sitting up against the headboard his eyes were lit up like neon. Steve winced as Tony dug his nails in again for revenge for the hair pulling but he just adjusted his grip and kissed him. Their teeth clacked together painfully, but Tony tilted his head a little and the angle was right again. Steve bit down on Tony's bottom lip and sucked--he always loved getting Tony's lips red and swollen before they were ever wrapped around Steve's length. 

Bucky refused to be ignored. There was lube in the bedside drawer but he always stocked up before they came to visit Tony. Steve's utility belt came in handy like that. He slicked up his hand and slipped another finger in and casually pulled both fingers up, making Tony moan at the intense stretch. He was so tight, Bucky couldn’t believe they could ever get a dick inside Tony. He always surprised them. Once they had caught him at the end of a weekend of spiraling and isolation. Tony had been alone with an unopened bottle so they had carried him to bed and distracted him with the press of both their cocks at once. Tony had taken them beautifully, senseless and gasping with every thrust, letting them manhandle him into whatever position. He’d fallen asleep almost immediately after, exhausted, while Steve curled around him and Bucky systematically poured every bottle of alcohol he could find down the drain.

 

"Who do you want more, Tony?" Bucky asked from behind. Tony could feel the ends of his hair on his shoulder blades as Bucky rested his head on the nape of Tony's neck.

"Go on, tell us. No more being quiet."

"Why don't you tell me who earned it tonight?" Tony shot back. Steve laughed out loud and took his lips again for another messy kiss.

"I beat Steve tonight," Bucky said proudly, up to three fingers now and determinedly passing over Tony's prostate. "Sixteen to twenty-two. That's why I was messier."

"Messier?"

"Look down, Tony."

This was what they did to him, got him so worked up and in circles that he hadn't even noticed the blood on his hips, smearing from Bucky's hands. The red flecks in Steve's blond hair, hidden in the low light. Tony sucked in a breath and Bucky shoved his fingers back in, pulling Tony open and fitting the head of his cock.

"Hey, red flag!" Steve snapped. "He didn't pick."

"Too slow and you miss your chance, Steve," Tony could hear the smirk in Bucky's voice before that thick cock pushed into him and his every thought was overtaken by his ass being as full as possible.

"They had plans on you," Bucky whispered, going dark again, whiplash-fast. Tony shivered and tried to urge him into moving but Bucky stayed still, letting Tony clench and gasp around Bucky's dick. "I found them trying to find out how to break into the tower."

"We killed them for that," Steve was flinty-eyed and steel-voiced now, feeding off Bucky. Tony was trapped between them, their voices; pinned down by Bucky's cock and Steve's hands.

"I cut their throats," Bucky continued, laying a heavy slap onto Tony's ass as he pulled out and pushed back in, letting Tony whine and shake around him. "And Steve caved their ribs in."

"Do you understand what we'd do for you?" Steve said and Tony was drowning in the blue-grey-black of his eyes, cold and sharp like steel.

Tony leaned up to take Steve's mouth again, bucking his hips  to try and get Steve to keep jacking him off but Steve tightened his hand instead, making Tony whimper. "Say it, Tony. No silent act this time."

 

"Say you love this," Bucky echoed. "Say you love our cocks filling you up right, getting you loose and sloppy while we take you over and over again--"

Steve's left hand started moving again over Tony, but the other ran over his hip to where the rim of his hole was clenched tight around Bucky's cock, scratched idly at the pulled-taut skin. "Say you love us, Tony." Bucky pulled out for another thrust and Steve's finger slipped in and Tony screamed into Steve's neck and Bucky was still talking while he pinned Tony's shoulders down and fucked into him, so hard the sound resounded around the room and Steve bit down on his lip until he could taste blood—

Tony came so hard his vision went blurry with black spots, screaming himself hoarse as Bucky sped up even more, filling him up.

They all collapsed onto the sheets. Tony thought he might have another heart attack with how fast his heart rate was.

"Aw, Steve," Bucky teased, voice light again. "You didn't come."

"I can do something about that," Tony rasped, the first thing he'd said in 15 minutes.

"Does it involve your pretty lips?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tony responded by crawling down the bed. Bucky watched avidly as Tony licked up the shaft of Steve's thick cock, sucking on the head for a second before sinking down slowly. Steve gripped his hair and twisted, the only sign Tony got before Steve pushed and Tony had to relax his throat. His eyes were watering but Tony had never felt calmer, letting Steve push in with even, steady pumps of his hips, his own cock lying limp and sated against his thigh.

"How do you look so damn beautiful doing anything and everything?" Steve asked, back to his sweet words. "Go ahead, sweetheart, I know you've been aching to have your throat fucked." Tony's eyes fluttered shut, going limp as Steve lazily used him. Behind him, Bucky rubbed his hands down Tony's sides and into the muscles of his thighs, occasionally rubbing at Tony's wet hole with his thumbs.

At some point, they all got up on their knees and Steve took Bucky's place and fucked Tony the same way he used his mouth. Tony clutched at his pillows and cried as Steve edged him closer and closer to a second orgasm, thrusting like a goddamn jackhammer. His prostate was oversensitive, his cock felt raw, but he still managed to come again while Bucky kissed him lazily, letting Tony taste the come he'd been stuffed with.

By the time Steve came for the third time, marking Tony up as he did with a new set of bite marks on his shoulders, Tony was half-asleep, with Bucky murmuring to him about how sweet and good and generous he was. He sighed at the feeling of Steve's heavy, huge cock leaving him and settled against Bucky's chest, sated, while the two of them talked logistics for some raid over his head.

He knew that he’d be woken up in the morning once again by being fucked, since Bucky enjoyed morning sex but instead he curled a little tighter into their arms, dried blood crackling off his skin into the sheets, and let himself drift off.


End file.
